Another Beginning, Of Another Story
by XxNeverxLosexHopexX
Summary: Tasha lives with Fred and George Weasley at Weasley Wizard Weezes. Throughout this fanfiction you will learn about her past,her present the troubles she faces, and what the future holds for her.  Not Complete
1. Another Typical Sunday

**A/N: Tasha is my creation, the rest belong to JKR [Sadly]**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Another typical Sunday**

I woke up lying on a bed, it was the most comfortable bed I had ever laid on before in my

life. I rolled onto my side and noticed a note on the bed.

_**Good morning, Sleepy head.**_

_**I know you wanted me to wake you up before I went to work, but you look too adorable when you sleep.. Besides, I couldn't wake you up. You don't sleep as it is , and you need as much rest as you can get-**_

I rolled my eyes mildly as I continued to read:

**When you wake up, you can get dressed and come downstairs if you'd like, I'm sure George can find something for you to do. **

**I'll be downstairs if you need me.**

**Love, Fred**

I smiled, I loved waking up in the morning to see letters from Fred.

I heard the faint noises of explosions and children's laughter and I knew the shop was busy.

I sighed and stood up, setting the piece of parchment delicately on the side table, rummaging through the drawers of my armoire. After a few moments I found a tank top and a pair of jeans to put on.

I threw off my previous clothing and put on my new clothes as quickly as possible. After I

did so, I went out into the living room and put on a pair of high tops and left the flat.

I walked down to the shop quickly, wanting to see Fred as soon as possible. Once I got down to the shop I opened the door and stepped out.

There were children all over the place, the age ranging from children to hormone raging teenagers. I sighed whilst walking through a crowd of teengers yelling at a worker about Love Potions.

I smiled as I saw George behind the checkout desk, rummaging through some drawers. I walked over to the counter.

"Isn't it a bit early for kids to shop?" I said softly, a small smile on my face.

George turned around and smiled at me.

"If you were up at 8:00 then yes, it's noon, darling." I stared at him for a moment, then I looked over at the clock on the wall which indeed read noon.

"Noon? Well I fail," I said Mildly, resting my hands against the counter, I let out a quiet yawn. George smiled as he went back to searching for whatever he was looking for.

"Do you know where my boyfriend is, Georgie?" I asked him as I began walking around the counter.

I felt arms grab me from behind and I felt then wrap around me.

"Right here, love." Fred leaned over and kissed my cheek affectionately.

I smiled and turned around in his arms.

"Trying to scare me?"

"No." He replied, smiling broadly.

"Just making sure you're awake," I grinned and leaned up and kissed his lips gently.

"Does that answer your question?" I smiled up at him and he seemed to hold me closer.

"I think so." He said beaming at me, leaning down to kiss me.

We kissed for a while until we both heard a voice;

"Not having a make out session now, are ya'? You did that enough last night don't you

think?" George was chuckling and I pulled away from Fred enough to slap Georges head.

"At least we don't eavesdrop on you." I replied, a smile etched on my face.

"Well, when I hear screaming like that-"

"There was no screaming-" I blushed instantly.

"-Yes there was, Hun. I'm not deaf."

I was silent for a moment, then merely said, "Shut up."

George chuckled and went back to work, Fred however held me closer.

"Tonight I'll put a Muffliato charm on our room," He winked at me.  
>"Or your brother could not eavesdrop on us." I said quietly.<p>

Fred kissed me softly and pulled me along to the back room.  
>"Fleur sent you a letter," He said as he passed me a letter of the top shelf.<p>

"Thanks," I took the letter from him and I began to read.

_Dear Tasha,_

_How are you? I hope you're doing well. I was wondering if you'd be the person in charge of the musical requirements for the wedding? I'd really appreciate it._

_Fleur_

I set the letter down on a desk and ran my fingers through my bangs dully, biting my bottom lip thinking about what Fleur was asking.

"What did it say, love?" Fred asked quietly, wrapping his arms around me from behind.

"Oh, mostly just asking if I could sing for her wedding." My voice was tense, but I leaned back against Fred.

"Hmm," He kissed my head," That would be amazing."

"Not really," I muttered quietly.

Fred leaned down and kissed the top of my head, "Tasha, you can sing. Really, **REALLY **

well."

"Fred," I sighed," I'll think about it."

"That usually means yes," He kissed my head again and squeezed me against him.

I felt my cheeks heat up, "Only with you," I smirked as Fred and I went back out to the

crowds of teenagers.

The day went by pretty quickly, Fred and George had to close shop early because we had

dinner planned at the Burrow.

Fred was taking a shower while George and I were in the living room.

"He cares about you a lot, you know." George said as we picked up some books that were left

on the floor.

"I know," I sighed slightly, rummaging through the drawer to find 'Romeo and Juliet'.

"Why do you enjoy reading that book?" George asked as I pulled it out from under the sofa.

I thought for a moment, "It's a tragic Love story."

"So, you like reading depressing stories?" George asked as he sat on the arm of the sofa.

"I _mean_-"I thought for a moment,"- I like romance, I love the thought of being in love and

having strong feelings for a person."

"It seems like it isn't just a thought for you anymore," George grinned at me, I returned it

politely.

"I suppose so," I laughed and ruffled Georges hair as I walked into the bedroom.

Fred was still getting dressed when I walked in.

"Have a nice shower?" I mused as I noticed he was still partially wet.

"I did, actually." Fred wrapped his damp body around mine and I screeched with laughter.

I looked up at Fred, who was beaming down at me. I leaned up and ruffled his damp hair

affectionately.

"Go finish getting dressed,"I said softly as I kissed his cheek and walked over to the bed.

Fred pulled on a tshirt and sat next to me, wrapping his one arm around my waist.

"How are you?" Fred asked as he kissed my head.

I sighed, "I'm fine. Hell of a lot better than I could be." I bit my lip.

Fred kisses my cheek, then he just held me close to him.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" Fred asked as we both stood up.

I smiled slightly up at him, "Yeah, I know."

"And you know that no matter what I'll always love you?"

I was silent for a moment then I replied, "I'm hoping so."

He kissed my forehead as we reunited with George and apparated to the Burrow.


	2. The Truth

**_Chapter Two_**

**The Truth**

_Authors Note: I hope you enjoy ^_^ _

* * *

><p>Once we arrived at the burrow, Fred intertwined his fingers between mine and We both walked hand in hand towards the house.<p>

Once inside the Burrow we were greeted by hugged me and patted my cheeks.  
>"You look peaky-"She paused for a moment as she examined me,"- have you been eating, dear?"<br>"Yes," I replied quietly, giving Molly a polite smile. It was true, I was eating, not a lot but a lot more than I usually would.

"She hasn't been eating enough though," George squeezed my sides.  
>"She's <em>petite<em> this one," Fred finished, kissing my head lightly.  
>"<strong>Hey<strong>, in standing right here," I laughed.

"Dinner will be ready shortly," Molly said walking back to the kitchen.

Fred wrapped his one arm around my waist as we walked into the living room, where Remus, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting and and I sat down on the couch while George sat on the and George both joined into the conversation, but I stayed detached. I stared at the fire of the candle, burning delicately. I wondered how something so beautiful could cause pain.

'_Life's full of pain, you just have to find the things worth suffering for,_' I thought lightly.

I felt Fred hold my hand a bit tighter, realizing something was wrong. But before he could ask Molly yelled from the kitchen, "Dinner is ready!"

I was the first to get up and walk towards the kitchen. Fred came behind me, holding my hand tighter than before, evidently not wanting to let go. I sat down at the dinner table where soup and bread were laid out across the table. I stared at the food dully, not in the mood to eat. Fred sat down next to me, letting go on my hand regrettably. George sat in front of me as the rest took their seats. There were conversations all throughout the dinner period, but I didn't feel inclined to join in any. I would move my spoon around in the soup every so often, trying to make it seem like I was eating. But I knew Fred and George would both see past my facade.

When dinner was done I put my dish into the sink and made my way upstairs."Tasha! Wait up," Ginny said before I could walk upstairs."You have a letter," She handed me a letter, on the front had handwriting. Handwriting I recognized.

I noticed a few of the others were watching me, Fred and George included, so I made my way upstairs again, ripping the letter open roughly.I walked into Fred and George's old bedroom, throwing the wrapping of the letter on their bed. Examining the letter briefly. I threw it on the bed angrily, walking over to the window. I saw an owl, a bright grey owl flying away from the burrow. I felt like screaming.

A few minutes later Fred came into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I didn't look back at him, I didn't move an inch. I stared out the window, biting my bottom lip walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist lightly.

"What's wrong, love?" Fred asked softly, holding me tightly against his body.  
>"<em><strong>Nothing<strong>_," I said through gritted teeth, calming down immensely.

"C'mon. I know when something's wrong. I know you." He said quietly. When I didn't reply he continued,  
>"You've been keeping something hidden, Tasha. I know that there's something wrong. " Again I didn't reply, Fred seemed to get frustrated, and he turned me around to face him.<br>"_Please_ tell me, Tasha," He said looking into my eyes, stroking my cheek gently.  
>"I need to know what's wrong... I hate seeing you like this."<p>

"There's nothing you can do though," I said quietly, looking away from him.  
>"I don't care, I <strong>need<strong>to know."

I sighed, "Look... It's not as easy as telling you... And it's not that I don't want to tell you, because I do. I really do!" Fred let go of my face and held my hand.  
>"Then tell me," He said softly, "<strong>Just tell me<strong>. _Please_."

"I can't..." Fred was silent for a moment, he heard the pain in my voice and gulped quietly.  
>"Why can't you tell me?" He asked in a whisper.<p>

"It'll put you and your family in more danger than you already are..." I said quietly, pulling at my shirt uncomfortably.

"Tasha..." Fred paused for a moment before a light Shawn on his comprehension.  
>"It has something to do with those Death Eater meetings you go to, doesn't it?" I nodded slowly, biting my lip.<p>

Fred was silent for a moment, "Tasha... Please tell me," His voice was softer than usual, his tone more begging than anything.

"The death eaters... They know... He knows..." I stuttered slightly, trying to find an easy way to tell him.  
>"What do they know, love?"<br>"About the plan to get Harry tomorrow, I tried throwing them off of it when he asked me about it, but then after he-" I stopped short, looking away from Fred.

"_'He'_what, Tasha?" He said quietly, staring at me.

"Fred..." I practically begged him not to make me tell him, but a few seconds later he understood what I meant.

"Tasha... _He-he __**tortured**_ _you_, _didn't he_?" Fred's voice cracked, his hands shaking as he held my arms.I nodded, not able to look at him.

"He-he knew I was lying when I said I didn't know. He knows how close I am with your family... When he-" I stopped myself from saying more, then continued,  
>"I had so much to hide, I had to hide what I knew from the Order. I had to hide the lies I had told... I had to hide anything and everything about you... He couldn't find any lies... I hide them too well... And, well, " I stopped for a moment."The point is, he knows about tomorrow. I don't know what he'll have planned, but I doubt tomorrow will go unnoticed. "<p>

Fred didn't say anything, he didn't look at me either. His grip on my arms weren't tight like usual.

"Fred," I said shakingly, "_Say something_..."

Again he didn't speak, but a few moments later he spoke very quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me? _W-why did you keep this from me_?"  
>"I don't know, "I replied, "I-I didn't want you worrying about me..."<p>

Fred flung his arms around me and held me tightly to him.  
>"I'll always worry about you, Tasha, <strong>I love you<strong>." I was silent, but I hugged him back, holding him as tight as I possibly could.

"You should've told me." Fred said softly, kissing the top of my head.  
>"I know," I closed me eyes, "<em><strong>I'm sorry<strong>_, Fred."

Fred pulled away and looked into my eyes, and I could see that his eyes were a tad bit damp.

"Just promise me if something like that happens, you'll tell me, okay? **Promise me**."

"I _**promise**_, Fred." He leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"Who was the letter from?" Fred asked as he picked up the letter off the bed.  
>"Uh," I ran my fingers through my hair dully. Fred examined the letter, then realizing who it was from set it back down.<p>

"I didn't read it," I said sitting down on the bed, "No point in doing so... I already know what it says."

Fred sat next to me, Handing me the letter. I sighed, looking at it dully.  
>"<em>Blah, Blah, Blah. <em>Something about being s**orry**-" I examined it a bit more, "There we are! _'Meeting tomorrow, don't be late'_." I recited dully.

"A meeting tomorrow... Is there any way you can not go?" He said quietly, playing with my fingers delicately.

I didn't reply for a moment, "Well, if I go with you guys to get Harry then-"

"No." Fred let go of my fingers and stood up.

"Fred," I stood up as well, "I could help!"

"**You're not going**." Fred said firmly, folding his arms.

"I'm _**seventeen!**_You can't tell me what I can and cannot do." I replied.

"I **could** tie you up in here," Fred said flatly.  
>"You wouldn't do that," I looked at him, "I know you."<br>"Yeah, but I love you. And it'd be too dangerous for you..."

"**OH! **So it'd be too dangerous for _**me**_, but not for **_you_**?" I replied.  
>Fred sighed, "You know what I mean, Tasha. If the death eaters shower up and one of them recognized you-"<p>

"They wouldn't. It'd be dark..." I knew I was losing this fight quicker than usual.

"I don't care, you're **not**going."

I walked away from him angrily, knowing my anger wouldn't last long. I could never stay mad at Fred for too long.

I walked downstairs, past the others and outside, walking up the hill to the old tree at the top of the hill. I examined the tree , kneeling down on the ground searching for a certain spot on the tree.I smiled as I saw my favorite part of the tree. Sketched on the tree were the letters F+T and below that was an equal sign with a heart beneath it.

I sighed and ran my fingers over the letters. A few moments later I felt Fred's' hands on my shoulder.  
>"Do you remember when we made this?" I asked him as he sat down next to me.<p>

"Yes," Fred smiled at me, "I remember it very well."

I rest my head against his shoulder, holding his hand lightly.  
>"I'm sorry." Fred said quietly, "I shouldn't have been so controlling. I just don't want you to get hurt... I couldn't live with myself if something <em><strong>worse<strong>_happened..."

"Fred, don't be sorry. You're worried about me, I get that." I leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
>"But I shouldn't be controlling," Fred told me gently, moving my hair out of my face, "You <strong>are<strong>seventeen, and you're free to do whatever you want." He let go of my face and looked at the tree.

"We both know you don't mean that," I put my hand on Fred's cheek, "Yes, I am seventeen. But sometimes the decisions I make are the worse ones... I dated Draco didn't I?"  
>I smiled slightly, "The point is, I need people like you and George to make sure my decisions aren't too horrible, alright? Don't be blaming yourself over things that aren't your fault."<p>

Fred looked at me, a small smile appeared on his face, intertwining his fingers between mine. "So, if I say I don't want you going tomorrow...?"

I sighed slightly, "Then I won't go tomorrow." I said flatly, looking back at the tree.

I rest my head on Fred's shoulder again, holding his hand tightly. Fred took out his wand and pointed it at the tree, beside the writing. He began moving his wand in the air, which produced more words on the tree. The new words written in Fred's handwriting said, _'Forever and Always'_. I smiled and took his wand from him, adding on some words in my own handwriting.I slowly began writing, a few seconds later I was done an I gave Fred his wand.

On the tree now, was:

**~_Forever and Always_~ F+T ~_I Love You_~**

Fred set his wand on the ground a few feet away from us, pulling me onto his lap. I smiled up at him, looking into his eyes. He grinned and kissed me softly. I kissed Fred back slowly, wrapping my arms around his neck, holding him as close as possible.

We kissed for what felt like hours, but was only a few minutes until Fred pulled away.  
>"We should probably head back," Fred said softly, resting his head against mine.<br>I smiled, "Perhaps we should. We have the entire night to ourselves anyways." I winked at him playfully, standing up stood up as well, I looked over the hill at the horizon, watching as the sun began to set.

"It's beautiful," I said quietly, feeling Fred wrap his arms around my waist.  
>"Perhaps, but you're far more beautiful."<br>I laughed softly as we began to walk back to the Burrow, "I highly doubt that, but thank you."

As We walked back into the Burrow, I wondered how Fred made me feel so good, like life did have purpose.


End file.
